


Нет выбора / No Choice

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Modification, Change Of Side, Difficult Decisions, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему союзов с ксенорасами.Написано до официальных пояснений, какой эффект дают доспехи Жиллимана.





	Нет выбора / No Choice

У Робаута Жиллимана фактически нет выбора. Когда он открывает глаза, перед ним уже стоят остроухие, которые хотят сообщить новости и цену. У него не получится отказаться от навязанной ими брони, хоть он и будет ощущать непрерывную боль даже в ней. Угроза заражения Хаосом более, чем убедительна, потому что для него прошло всего триста лет со времен Хоруса. 

Броня слишком полезна, чтобы задуматься о её сущности излишне основательно. 

Жиллиман очень скоро убедится, в какую разруху и Ересь скатился Империум их общей с Отцом мечты. Но к тому времени он окажется связан по рукам и ногам тысячами повторений слова "долг". 

Эклезиархия слишком сильно укоренилась в обществе, и она заставит уступить даже примарха. Жиллиман признает Отца божеством, потому что ему нужна их сила, а он сам не готов вернуться в сон. 

Его сыновья служили верой и правдой все эти тысячелетия, но будущее потребует вливания новой крови, и Жиллиман отдаст распоряжение смешать свои гены с генами Адептос Кустодес.

Новое поколение космодесантников вырастет высоким и чересчур худым, но более чем пригодным к бою - наследие избранных воинов Императора очень недурно.

Несмотря на все эти усилия, Жиллиман встретится с первым братом-еретиком раньше, чем будет готов, и проиграет Циклопу Магнусу перед лицом Терры.

Хаос объявит на него охоту ещё раньше, и эта охота будет щедра на попытки лишить его рассудка, а однажды закончится в казематах крепости Хаоса.

Его дважды спасут всё те же остроухие союзники, и у Жиллимана не будет иного варианта, кроме как с благодарностью принять помощь.

Они вновь упомянут о неизбежной ответной услуге, и Жиллиману придется перед ними склониться. 

Империум ещё долгие годы будут разрывать на части враги снаружи и глупцы изнутри. 

Жиллиман принес в жертву право на выбор и намерен помешать всему, что попытается посягнуть на будущее.

***

Жиллиман никогда не ощущал душевного родства с предателем Пертурабо, но поймет его на самую малость лучше, когда вновь встретит Рогала Дорна. Дорн слишком упрям, консервативен и не захочет принять изменения, принесенные десятью тысячелетиями отлучки. Когти ничему не учат: вместо того, чтобы помочь, Дорн обвинит своего брата в Ереси, узурпации и оскорблении Отца.

Оценивая, что ему дороже, Жиллиман, безусловно, выбрал бы начавший подниматься из разрухи и отчаяния Империум, а вовсе не понимающего бесконечно мало в управлении мирами твердолобого брата.

Рогал Дорн умрет первым, ведь у Робаута Жиллимана нет никакого выбора.

Хан из Шрамов не будет настроен враждебно, и Жиллиман будет рад его возвращению брата до тех пор, пока эльдар не предоставят веские доказательства того, что он слишком много общался с их темными сородичами. Хан не захочет давать объяснений и вместо этого посмеет обвинить Жиллимана в бесспорно необходимом заключении соглашения с эльдар.

Хан окажется единственным, кто попытается и почти сумеет от него скрыться. Ему не удастся только потому, что это - не в интересах союзников.

Не все союзы одинаково полезны, и настанет момент, когда Жиллиман устанет терпеть тайны, недомолвки и не санкционированные им действия Сайфера. Однажды напоминания об оказанной Падшим Ангелом помощи потеряют актуальность и настанет время требовать ответов.

Сайфер не захочет ничего рассказывать, но поглощение мозга сделает своё дело. Жиллиман отправится на Скалу и в глубинах дрейфующей крепости увидит спящего брата. У Льва не будет систем жизнеобеспечения, в которые можно поместить яд, но у некоторых слишком много тайн, а перекрывшей нос и рот тяжелой ладони достаточно для того, чтобы прекратить дыхание даже примарха.

Десять тысяч лет - немалый срок для того, кто находился в чужих руках. Жестокий срок, если разум этого кого-то помутился ещё в те годы. Жиллиману станет жаль, когда эльдар поведают ему, в чьих руках оказался ещё один брат. Но он сможет позволить себе лишь тщательно отмеренное количество милосердия. Ему ещё нужны племянники и совсем нежелательно, чтобы марионетка ксеносов, пусть и делящая с ним кровь, испортила планы.

Эльдар предложат свои пути, подготовят переговоры и помогут осуществить сделку. Тразин согласится - договор в его интересах, а Жиллиману нужно не так много. Изменится лишь один экспонат Бесконечной Композиции: теперь его голова искусственно прикреплена к огромному туловищу.

Примарх Вулкан больше никогда не пройдет по поверхности планет.

Леман Русс всегда обладал хорошим нюхом. Он сумеет понять, что брат намерен избавиться от необузданной помехи для процветания Империума, раньше всех других. Это не поможет ему, хоть Жиллиман и проведет следующие четыре года в искусственной коме. Он - худший боец, чем Русс, но, на его удачу, эльдары не готовы отдать своего ставленника так просто.

Коракс всегда был сдержан, благоразумен и не стремился к управлению. 

Он не был так уж похож на помеху, между приступами боли задумается Жиллиман, разглядывая кровь и пытаясь вспомнить, зачем избавился от брата. Возможно, Ворон начал слишком сильно интересоваться судьбой остальных примархов.

Робаут Жиллиман столкнется с вопросами, и _они_ появятся очень быстро - как появлялись всегда, когда он переживал нелегкие минуты, и снова предложат помощь. 

Не смей отказываться, скажут они, когда Жиллиман в отчаянии попытается прогнать их руками, не отмытыми от крови брата.

Ты не можешь от нас отмахнуться, скажут они.

Мы не лжем тебе - это всё было для твоего блага.

Был лишь один способ вернуть тебя к жизни.

Только стать одним из нас.

Это и было ценой.

Мы оказали тебе честь.

Ты уже не мон-кей.

Наш бог принял тебя.

Ты же не повернешь против собственной крови?

Если хочешь, можешь снять свой доспех.

У нас не было выбора.

***

Империум - хорошо организованная структура. Понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы привести её в надлежащий вид, но, после того, как Жиллиман всерьез взялся за управление, течение жизни стало более стабильным.

В такой структуре, как эта, достаточно места и ресурсов для двух рас - особенно, если обе проявят терпение. 

Не все сильные мира сего разделяют это видение. Но времена, когда они имели достаточно власти и наглости, чтобы принуждать к чему-то Жиллимана, уже позади.

Он научился хранить тайны: его племянники подчиняются только ему. Он научился быть предусмотрительным: если что-то просочится наружу, его новые дети многократно превосходят численностью своих родственников.

Хаос не оставит попыток испортить его планы, но какое-то время это будет ему на руку. Пока Хаос существует, есть место, куда можно приложить энергию мон-кей, которые недостаточно поддерживают его политику.

Империум Эльдар начинает своё победное шествие по галактикам.

Робаут Жиллиман - не сильный псайкер и никогда им не был, но теперь, когда половина его ДНК - от другой расы, варп становится к нему ближе и начинает просачиваться во сны. Жиллиману безразлично - его сновидения пусты, и ему больше не докучают демоны Хаоса. Однако он обратится к новым братьям с просьбой научить ограждать разум после одного случая.

Случай не опасен и едва ли заслуживает внимания, но мысль о его повторении приводит в ярость. 

Жиллиману снится брезгливо кривящий губы Аврелиан Лоргар.


End file.
